Six Degrees of Separation
by The Placeholder One-derdogs
Summary: A character chain fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**Note: ** This is a character chain wherein we use three sentences for each entry but prompt the next writer for the next character to be used.

Written for the AoGA House Cup 2013.

_**1. Koko**_

Koko had always known he wasn't like other kids. He didn't have illusions about the goodness of the world because he'd always been able to read the thoughts of adults.

This all changed when he met Kitsuneme and he realized cynicism wasn't something people were born with.

_November Romeo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Kitsuneme**_

Kitsuneme loved to fly and he was aware many kids envied his talent. He never felt inclined to stay on the ground until he smelled a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Anna's cooking was weird, but it certainly gave him a reason to stick around.

_November Romeo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Anna**_

Anna never thought of baking and cooking as anything more than an art. She used to think that the culinary arts had little to do with the sciences.

That changed, of course, when she befriended Nonoko, and was led to realize that chemistry and baking had more in common than she originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Nonoko**_

Nonoko was always in perfect control in her lab. It was her domain, the one place she could feel secure because nothing ever went awry under her watchful eye.

It was a wonder how she caused a beaker to explode when Yuu Tobita walked in.

_November Romeo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Yuu**_

As Class Representative, Yuu should hold certain authority over his classmates but they chose to ignore it too often. In Class B, authority just wasn't concentrated in a single person.

When Hotaru Imai joined their class, he was ready to share the load.

_November Romeo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. Hotaru**_

Hotaru lived an ordinary life in the Alice Academy- ordinary by the bizarre standards of the school.

Then Mikan Sakura came hurtling back into her life. She muttered to herself, "Let the games begin."

_November Romeo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. Mikan**_

Mikan was never the best student in the class- she never really was one to study for finals, and she would always complain why. It had been that way for the past few years.

So when she realised that Natsume Hyuuga had topped the finals without even a minute of study, she felt a little betrayed.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	8. Chapter 8

_**8. Natsume**_

Natsume wasn't very fond of women. He found them absolutely irritating, as their high-pitched voices would erupt in this ears and their constant clinging was simply cringeworthy.

But when he saw Aoi for the first time as a baby, wrapped in a thick pink blanket, he was determined to make her the very first woman he would protect with his life.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	9. Chapter 9

_**9. Aoi**_

Aoi didn't like being alone. While she was blind, she always cried to herself because of the lack of company she had- and the fact that no one came to her call made her cry even more.

That is, until the voice of Persona spoke up, and she felt like she finally had a friend among all that pulled her down.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. Persona**_

Persona never took an interest in anyone else or their feelings. He didn't see the need to help anyone carry a burden, so he didn't know why he chose to comfort Hyuuga's little sister.

He knew he was taking a risk, and that it could put him in danger, but when he thought of Izumi's lessons to him it seemed worth it.

_yunamoogle_


	11. Chapter 11

_**11. Izumi**_

Izumi had always been taken to the boy called Rei. He wanted to help him, and perhaps teach him that life wasn't as bad as it seemed.

What he hadn't expected was that someone else would come into his life- Yuka, the one he shouldn't have fallen for.

_yunamoogle_


	12. Chapter 12

_**12. Yuka**_

As tragic as she was in death, she knew that she could at least take comfort in the fact others had lived a more cursed existence.

As she breathed her final breaths, all she could only of was Mikan and the terrible fate that she had been cursed with by being a student of the Academy.

_QuietEclipse_


	13. Chapter 13

_**13. Mikan**_

If there was one thing Mikan could say she truly missed, it would be her family. But how could she miss something she never truly had?

Her parents were dead, and she had just met her uncle, so only her and her Grandpa remained truly together.

_yunamoogle_


	14. Chapter 14

_**14. Mikan's Grandpa**_

Mikan's grandpa had always known that she wasn't very bright. Yet, he was suren she would do well in the world because of her disposition.

He became more certain of it when he saw that his granddaughter even managed to befriend a person like Hotaru Imai.

_November Romeo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**15. Hotaru**_

Hotaru knew she was playing a game. Blackmail, pictures, sadistic remarks- it was all part of it.

One day, she would tell Ruka she was done playing.

_November Romeo_


End file.
